Total Drama: True Colors 4
Chris McLean takes 18 all new contestants and 3 returning contestants to Pahkitew Island, which is now under complete Chris McLean control, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty! At the final 11, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final three will be jury members. Plus, this season has a completely new format, which will be detailed on.... Who will win and join Scott, Indie, and Scarlet after their Season One, Season Two, and Season Three victories?? Contestants Contestant History 1 - Garrett received three additional votes in a tiebreaker vote. 2 - Leighton received one additional vote in a tiebreaker vote. Tables Elimination Table Voting History 'Episode 1: The Triumphant Return' 'Chat (1)' Chris: Welcome, campers! This week, there will be no "tribe" chat, due to everybody needing to become further acquainted with everybody. You may begin chatting here until the challenge is posted. Hazel: Hello, friends. :) Wyatt: We ain't all friends. Hazell: Well... :\ Arnold: Hello everyone. Fiona: You all seem like losers. Arnold: And you seem like a stereotypical cheerleader. Scarlett: Am I actually back to doing this again? *struts into the camp* J'Tashass: It's nice to meet you all! ^-^ Fabienna: Hello guys! Rene: Hello everyone! 'Challenge (1)' CHRIS: THE CHALLENGE WILL TAKE PLACE WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 4TH AT 8:30 PM EST. For today’s first challenge, you will be doing a classic Tengaged group-game challenge called “Pass the Torch”, and here’s how it works: Each tribe member must participate in the challenge, with 7 steps taking place, you must decide your tribe’s order. The steps are the following *lights torch and passes to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *lights flag on fire and wins* The first two tribes to successfully complete this challenge will win immunity. However, if two tribes do not finish, the tribe with the closest finish will also win immunity. You three tribes will have until Thursday, February 5 at 5:00 PM EST to complete this challenge. Ready? Set… Go! 'Kiseyitam Thread' Arnold: *lights torch and passes to Warren* Warren: *passes torch to Charlie* 'Wihko Thread' Fiona: *light torch and passes it to Michael* Michael: *pases it to Hazel* Hazel: *passes torch to Marlon* Marlon: *passes torch to Brian* Brian: *passes torch to Brianna* Brianna: *Passes Torch to Wyatt* 'Miwasin Thread' Scarlett: *Lights torch and passes to Leighton* Leighton: *passes torch to Markos* Markos: *passes torch to Deborah* Deborah: *passes torch to Mark* Mark: *passes torch to Fabienna* Fabienne: *passes torch to Garrett* Garrett: *lights flag on fire and wins* Nice job Misawin! '' (LATE)'' CHRIS: MISAWIN AND WIHKO WIN IMMUNITY! KISEYITAM, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE SEASON'S FIRST MARSHMALLOW CEREMONY.' 'Marshmallow Ceremony 1 (Kiseyitam) CHRIS: Kiseyitam, what can I say? You guys stunk today. Your votes are due by tomorrow at 5:00 PM EST. J'Tashass: This sucks a lot! :( Sabrina: Honestly, I'm not surprised we lost the first challenge. Brain over brawn, right? That being said, I don't think our tribe is that pathetic to lose a challenge where we have to light a freakin' torch. Why the couldn't pass it to me and let me take us to victory beats me, but it was a mistake. *rolls eyes and gets back to reading* Chris: J'Tashass and Sabrina have cast their votes for Charlie. Arnold, Charlie, Rene, Toronto, and Warren, YOU HAVE UNTIL 5 PM EST TOMORROW TO VOTE. Not voting is a self-vote. ''' Arnold: I voted. It's a shame we lost. Charlie: jeez, i'm sorry guys, i didn't realise Warren passed the torch, again, i'm really sorry, and i'll be fine if you guys vote me off. :( '''CHRIS: Marshmallows go to: Arnold! Sabrina! ''' '''Warren! ....Rene? Are you guys serious? (kidding obviously :p) and J'Tashass! *tosses marshmallows* Charlie and Toronto, the final marshmallow goes to: ' '...... ..... .... ... .. .' '''TORONTO! Charlie, it's time to board the Cannon of Losers! *tosses marshmallow to Toronto and fires Charlie off* With the first contestant eliminated being a returnee and team captain, how will it affect Kiseyitam? Can they come back from this defecit? Find out out all this and more next time! ' Episode 2: Dirty Politics Chats '''Kiseyitam Chat (2) Warren: ... We'd better not lose again... Arnold: We gotta win the next challenge guys! Toronto: I guess.... 'Wihko Chat (2)' Fiona: Good job, losers. Hazel: Maybe we would do better without your attitude! ^_^ 'Miwasin Chat (2)' Fabienne: Hey teammates! Scarlett: Charlie's elimination doesn't bother me at all. He never fell for my womanly charms, after all. :* Garrett: Hi Fabi, is it okay if I call you that by the way? *smiles* Fabienne: Of course you can. A lot of people calls me Fabi! *blushes* Garrett: Cool! I know it's kind of early, but do you want to be allies? Fabienne: Why not? *smiles* I would love to be allies! Scarlett: Fabienne....your name is truly... "FAB"ienne!! *laughs at her own horrible joke* Garrett: *laughs at the joke* That was actually kinda funny. (to Fabienne) Alrighty then, I'll look forward to hearing from you later Fabi. Deborah: I wonder what our challenge is! Challenge CHRIS: A NON-LIVE CHALLENGE WILL BE POSTED TONIGHT @11 PM EST that will last trhoughh tomorrow at 5 PM EST. The first live challenge will take place Sunday evening :) CHRIS: THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN POSTED: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nduke/Total_Drama:_True_Colors_4_-_Challenge_2 CHRIS: KISEYITAM PLACES FIRST, WIHKO SECOND!!! MIWASIN, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE MARSHMALLOW CEREMONY. 'Marshmallow Ceremony 2 (Miwasin)' *'Chris: Miwasin, what can I say? You guys fell behind early and finished last. Vote somebody off IN PRIVATE. (PM)' Fabienna: Ahw, it feels not good to vote for someone... Mark: I don't really think anyone has to go from this team....did we really have to base up in a poll? :c Chris: Silence, Mark. Now, for the marshmallows... Marshmallows for........... Deborah, Fabienna, and....... Scarlett! *tosses marshmallows* Chris: Mark the sass-master, you're safe too. *sighs and tosses marshmallow* Now, Leighton, Garrett, and Markos, you all received votes tonight. However, Markos is safe for the getting the least out of you three. *tosses marshmallow* Garrett and Leighton, the final marshmallow goes to.... ... ...... ........ .... ....... .... ... .. . NOBODY! SURPRISE! There was a 3-3 tie between Garrett and Leighton, so Deborah, Fabienna, Mark, Markos, and Scarlett will re-vote for either Garrett and Leighton. Garrett and Leighton cannot vote. Your votes are dude by tomorrow at 5 PM EST! Leighton: wtf guys?? I'm a MILLION times more fabulous than Garrett. There's no question about it. Chris: BY A VOTE OF 3-1 (Deborah didn't re-vote but still may although it will have no effect). The final marshmallow goes to...................................................... ............................... ....... ... .. LEIGHTON *tosses Leighton a marshmallow* Garrett, you're done bud. *fires Garrett off* With 19 remaining, who will emerge victorious? Find out next time! Episode 3: Back with a Vengeance Chats 'Kiseyitam Chat (3)' J'Tashass: It feels great to win a challenge. Hopefully it's a new beginning for us. Warren: I reluctantly agree. 'Wihko Chat (3)' 'Miwasin Chat (3)' Scarlett: Honestly I don't know who Garrett is. He wasn't SEXY enough for me to notice him! Q_Q Leighton: That outfit of his gave me cancer. `-` 'Challenge (3)' Chris: A non-live challenge will be posted tonight at 7 PM EST. And trust me, you're gonna wanna be active for this one, as it takes awhile. ;) Chris: For today's challenge that will take place over the next 24 hours, each tribe will be collecting keys. You will post *collects key #* in numerical. Any tribemate can collect as many keys as they want, it just must be every FIFTEEN minutes. The two tribes with the most keys collect by tomorrow, Tuesday, Februray 10th at 6:05 PM EST will win, and the losing tribe will vote somebody off. GO! 'Kiseyitam Thread' YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. Warren: *Collects key #1* Arnold: *Collects key #2* J'tashass: *Collects key #3* J'tashass: *Collects key #4* 'Wihko Thread' YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. ' Hazel: *collects key #1* Hazel: *collects key #2* Let's go tribe! Hazel: *collects key #3* Hazel: *collects key #4* 'Miwasin Thread ''' '''YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. Scarlett: *collects key 1* Leighton: *collects key 2* Leighton: *collects key 3* Leighton: *collects key 4* #slay Leighton: *collects key 5*